


Appendectomy

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a fantastic boyfriend, Appendicitis, F/M, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sick Padmé, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé gets her appendix taken out, and Anakin is there when she wakes up, being the boyfriend we knew he could have been.





	Appendectomy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction of any kind in ages so bear with me here. I've recently discovered that Star Wars is a special interest of mine, and wish that Anakin and Padmé could have had a better relationship. I also like modern AUs, and there's not a lot of modern AUs of Anakin and Padmé in general. There's also a lot of Padmé taking care of Anakin, but not Anakin taking care of Padmé fics so I thought I'd change that. 
> 
> I've made it so that Obi-Wan, called Ben in this fic, Anakin and Ashoka are related. Shmi was married to Qui-Gon and had Ben, Anakin, and Ashoka with him. I'm planning a fic where I explain all of the relationships, but that's in the rough draft stages. Owen and Cliegg are only mentioned in passing but remain Anakin's step-family. Let me know if you have any questions. A lot of the character's personalities draw from my friends. Anakin insults the class bully with a meme. My grandmother gave me an orange pig figure when I had anxiety about starting kindergarten, and I carried it religiously through my first year in elementary school when I was in the sixth grade and once again at her funeral. It helped, so I added that in as well. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, leave a kudos, or both! Also, feel free to shoot me a message on Tumblr. I'm on there as thestruggleismelon as well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Padmé Naberrie wasn’t feeling well. She had a relatively healthy immune system and had gotten her flu shot that year. She kept track of her cycle religiously and knew that these stomach cramps weren’t because of that, maybe her cramps were just that. A pain in her abdominal muscles, she had been doing more chores at home, and she wasn’t feeling feverish.

“Ms. Naberrie? Are you alright?” Her physics teacher asked, bringing her attention back to the board. She could feel Anakin’s eyes on her and the deep gaze of Mr. Mundi.

“Yeah, Mr. Mundi, I’m fine,” she replied, knowing full well that Anakin didn’t buy it. Mr. Mundi turned back to the board and continued his lecture on sound waves. She could see Anakin scribbling something on a small piece of paper out of the corner of her eye. She kept taking notes and hoping that Anakin was doing the same. He lurched, and the piece of paper hit her desk. She uncrumpled it and saw one word in Anakin’s untidy, yet legible handwriting.

_Liar._

She rolled her eyes. Anakin could always see through her, just as she could see through him. They’d been dating long enough to know each other that well. She looked him in the eye and put the note in her backpack; she wasn’t going to get caught passing notes. Not again. The bell rang, and they were dismissed for the day.

Anakin rushed and threw his notebook and pen haphazardly into his bag. He wanted to catch up with Padmé before she disappeared into the crowd of students.

“Hey! Padmé, wait up!” He called, not bothering to zip his bag closed.

“Watch where you’re going, Skywalker,” a menacing voice growled, “don’t want the farmboy to lose another loved one,” Sebulba Forrest growled when Anakin accidentally bumped his shoulder.

“Shut up, Forrest. Your mother buys you mega blocks instead of legos,” Anakin said, refusing to look back at him and kept walking. Finally reaching his girlfriend, he placed a hand on her back and led her through a door into a stairwell. “Hey, you’re not okay, are you?”

“My stomach is cramping a bit. I’ll be okay.” He regarded her for a second.

“Where?” She pointed to her lower right abdomen. “Does it hurt more when you push in or release?” She pushed on her stomach and let go, giving him a sharp look. This wasn’t going to work; he’s just trying to mess with her. She let go and nearly doubled over. Fucking Anakin always being a fucking smart ass. “Okay, let’s get you to your dad’s office. Have you vomited at all?” She shook her head, no.

“I feel like I’m gonna puke though,” she said, not knowing how cold she was until he put his jacket on her.

“Okay, if you need to make a detour, let me know,” Anakin said, soothingly leading her down the stairs and picking her backpack up with his free hand. She tried to focus on Anakin’s hand gently resting on her back, but the more they walked toward the center of Arrow Point, the more her stomach hurt.

The school building wasn’t far from City Hall, it was one block away at the most, but it seemed to drag on forever. Once they made it to the front steps, Padmé halted. “Ani,” she said, a hint of warning in her tone. “I’m gonna puke.”

“Puke on the grass, love.” She had barely made it to the grass when she vomited. Anakin barely caught a stray lock of hair as she pitched forward. He looked away, not wanting to vomit himself, but be there as a comfort to her at the same time. “Everything will be okay. Want to wait outside your dad’s office?” When she finished, she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of Anakin’s jacket and nodded as they moved into the building. She sat slowly on the bench just outside her dad’s office; she never felt this sick before. She was freezing, even Anakin’s jacket wasn’t enough to warm her up like it usually does. She wanted to curl up and sleep, but her stomach hurt so bad the thought of moving made her want to vomit again. The door opened, and her dad stepped out of his office.

“Anakin says you’re not feeling good,” he whispered and put his hand on her forehead. “Let’s get you to the doctor.” Her dad and Anakin helped her up, and Anakin picked up her school things as well as his.

“I’ll take all of this home for you. I’ll text you later and see how you’re feeling,” Anakin said, kissing the top of her head, and she leaned into him. He was so warm. Mayor Naberrie walked Padmé out the front door, and Anakin followed, parting ways to drop her book bag off at her house before he went to his home.

* * *

Anakin couldn’t focus on his homework. He was too worried about Padmé. She’d looked like she was in so much pain when her dad took her to the doctor.

“Frank, do you think she’ll be okay?” He asked his gecko. Frank just kept on sleeping under his heat lamp. He tapped his pen on his desk and kept glancing at his phone, the family’s new puppy, Artoo, gave a soft boof from her place on Anakin’s bed but didn’t move. His mom was an RN at the local hospital. If something were wrong, she would have called by now. His phone pinged, and he saw a text from Padmé.

_Padmé ❤️: could you come to the hospital? I’m in room P218._

_Ani: yeah. Do you want anything? I’ll be there ASAP._

He stood up, shot out of his room, and ran down the stairs. “BEN! BEN! Could you give me a lift to the hospital! Fuck!” He’d been going too fast and missed a step and fell down the stairs.

“Watch your language. You know mom will wash your mouth out with soap,” Ben said, appearing next to his brother. “Did you plan to fall down the stairs, or did that just happen by accident?”

“It happened on accident, but Padmé is in the hospital and is asking to see me.” He stood, and Ashoka laughed from the living room. “Shut up, Snips.”

“Only you’d fall down the stairs, Laser brain,” Ashoka gasped once she’d finished laughing.

“One more wise crack out of you, and I’m gonna shave that cat of yours.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Ben interjected, stopping the fight in its tracks. “I’m going to drop Anakin off at the hospital, ‘Soka. Owen should be home from baseball practice soon, and Dad is out trying to fix his harvester again, okay?”

“Gotcha, be sure to check him into the mental ward.” Anakin lunged as if he was going to smack her, and Ashoka scrambled back to the other side of the room.

“Ready?” Ben said, pulling on his jacket and getting his keys. Anakin nodded, pulling a coat from the closet by the door.

* * *

Padmé flinched, as Anakin’s mom inserted an IV into her hand.

“Sorry, I should have warned you that there would be a slight pinch,” Shmi apologized. “The doctor is trying to see if they can get you in for an appendectomy today, sweetheart.” Padmé gave her boyfriend’s mom a small smile. “Your fever is fairly high, so we’ll get you on some fluids and possibly some antibiotics to combat it. You’re going to be okay. Ani should be here soon,” she soothed, placing a hand on Padmé’s shoulder. Padmé gripped the bowl she’d been given a little tighter as she unconsciously leaned into Mrs. Skywalker-Lars’ touch.

“I got vomit on his jacket,” she whispered. Shmi gave a soft smile and picked the hoodie up off of the chair. There was a little bit of vomit on the sleeve and the front of it by the metal zipper.

“It will be okay; we’ll wash it. It’s not like Ani has never gotten vomit on his clothes.”

Padmé shivered and tried to soak up some warmth from the thin hospital blanket. “Where is Ani? He said he’d be here.”

“He’s probably on his way, Ben won’t let him drive the car and you know Ben drives like a grandmother.” That got a small chuckle from the girl. “I’ll see if I can get you another blanket while you wait. Don’t be afraid to buzz if you need anything.” Shmi left, still holding the blue, vomit-covered hoodie. Padmé groaned and rested against the pillow. Her stomach still hurt terribly; she was nauseous, cold and missed the comfort of having Anakin there. Her mom came back with her pillow and a blanket from home, as well as a few movies and her laptop so she could watch them.

“Mom, did you see Anakin on the way up?”

“No, pumpkin, he’s going to be here, just try and relax,” Jobal said, rubbing her through Padmé’s hair, holding it back as Padmé vomited again. The door swung open, and Shmi entered again, two of her sons following her.

“We’ve gotten Padmé slotted for surgery at 6:30 tonight, the doctor that’s going to be performing is one of the best we have, so if you could sign these for me, Jobal,” she passed the clipboard with all of the consent forms over to Padmé’s mother. “I also found Anakin arguing with the new nurse and thought I’d give her a break.”

Ben snorted, and Anakin punched his arm, earning a glare from his mother.

“Dr. Che will be in shortly to introduce herself. Behave yourself, Anakin.” Anakin nodded and stepped aside to allow his mother to leave. “Ben! Will you take this home for me and throw it in the laundry room?” Ben left the room to retrieve the plastic bag that contained the soiled hoodie.

“How are you feeling, angel?” Anakin whispered, sitting in the chair next to Padmé’s bed.

“Not good,” Padmé croaked, reaching for his hand to hold, “My belly hurts, it’s so cold in here, and I got puke on your jacket.” A few tears slipped down Padmé’s flushed cheeks.

“It’s alright; my jacket can get washed. Why don’t you wear this one for a while?” He slipped the jacket he was wearing off and slipped it on over her head. Her arms were sticking out of the bottom, still clutching the vomit filled bowl his mom didn’t take with her. “Let go of the bowl so you can put your arms in the sleeves,” Anakin directed, taking the bowl from her hands and setting it on the roll away table. He squeezed her hand, and a few more tears rolled down her face. He glanced at the clock; it was only 4:30. Padmé still had 2 hours until she was supposed to be in surgery.

“I want to go home,” she whined, scooting closer to Anakin and tightening her hold on him.

“Are you nervous?” She nodded. “Oh, love, it will be okay. You won’t feel a thing, I promise. Mom swears by Vokra Che. She’s only had good things to say about her, and she is the one who took Ashoka’s appendix out,” Anakin whispered, kissing her forehead. He wanted to flip places with her so bad. He wanted to go through with this for her, but he couldn’t. He glanced back at a knock on the door frame and sat back, allowing the doctor access to her patient. Dr. Che was a tall woman with tattooed arms and short-cropped dark hair. She shook hands with Padmé and Mrs. Naberrie before placing her iPad on the bedside table and using the hand sanitizer. She prodded Padmé’s abdomen with her fingers, causing Padmé to grip Anakin’s hand tighter and a few more tears to fall when she prodded her right side.

“We’ll have to get some preliminary information before we bring in the anesthesiologist, so bear with me here,” Dr. Che chuckled, leaning against the wall opposite Padmé’s bed and pulling up her notes on her iPad. “When’s your birthday?”

“February 8, 1996.”

“Mom, did you sign the consent forms? Including the blood consent one?”

“Blood consent?” Jobal asked, nervously

“It’s a requirement; I highly doubt that Padmé will need a blood transfusion today.” Dr. Che explained calmly.

“Yeah, she did. My mom brought them in.” Anakin answered for Mrs. Naberrie. Dr. Che glanced at Anakin, sitting in the recliner and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, there’s more of you?” she asked, teasingly.

“Unfortunately, I am not an only child,” Anakin replied, dryly.

“Hm, what a shame. Now, Ms. Naberrie, any piercings other than your ears?” Padmé shook her head. “Fantastic! If you’ll take those out for me and give them to your mom, so they don’t get lost. Any allergies to anything?”

“Sulfa. She gets hives when she takes it.” Mrs. Naberrie answered.

“That’s a common one. No food allergies, though?”

“None.”

“Wonderful. When was your last period?” Anakin flushed, and Dr. Che smiled a bit. “Has your mother not explained that to you...Ben?”

“Not Ben, but yes, she has.”

“He’s just uncomfortable,” Padmé said, the doctor’s teasing of Anakin calming her nerves a little. “It was last week,” she answered.

“Great, do you take any medications regularly?”

“I’m on Yaz,” she answered, staring the doctor in the eye.

“For what?”

“Cycle regulation.”

“Awesome, nice to see a girl not taking birth control just to have sex.” She shot a look at Anakin. “Now the big question that will make Owen squirm. Are you sexually active?” Jobal looked at her daughter expectantly. Anakin tilted his head toward the ceiling and avoided eye contact with Padmé, Dr. Che, and Mrs. Naberrie.

“We’ve...fooled around a little,” Padmé answered, blushing. “We haven’t had penetrative sex, but he’s...er...” she hesitated, “gone down...on me.” Her face was beet red by now, and Anakin continued to stare at the ceiling. “Ani! Bucket!” Anakin forced the bowl into her hands and held her hair back as she vomited

“That’s just fine; everyone explores differently.” Dr. Che put her iPad down and stepped to the end of Padmé’s bed. “So, what’s going to happen is that Ashoka’s mother is going to come in here and place some electrodes on your chest that will be used to monitor your heart rate, they’ll be very sticky, but they shouldn’t irritate you. Then we’ll hook up some medication to the handy dandy IV to block any infections. We will have to move you from the stretcher to the OR bed,” Padmé felt her hands become clammy. “The OR will be cold, but we will cover you with blankets to help keep you warm. I also suggest taking off Anakin’s hoodie before we knock you out. We don’t want it to get stained. Nurse Skywalker-Lars will be with you the entire time, and you will most likely not remember anything that happens once we get you on the OR bed. Do you have any questions for me?”

Jobal shook her head. It was a straightforward procedure. Padmé also answered, “no,” but Anakin spoke up, “If you knew my name, why did you call me by all my siblings first?” he asked.

“Ani,” Padmé sighed, sinking back down into the bed.

“I liked watching your reactions, and it was to establish a relationship with your girlfriend. Your mom never shuts up about you. Every day it’s ‘Ani built this’ and ‘Anakin did that,’ it’s endearing, honestly.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock again. An hour had passed, and he was starting to get impatient. All he wants is to see Padmé feel better, so he could relax a bit. It was the weekend, and they had the next two weeks off of school for spring break. He traced patterns into her skin with his thumb, to provide her reassurance that he was going to be there. Shmi came in with the electrodes, asked some of the questions again, and for Padmé to remove her earrings. “No, don’t give them to Anakin. He’ll lose them. Arms up for me, please.” Shmi slipped the hoodie from Padmé’s slender frame and handed it back to her son.

“She’s right, babe.” He smirked and leaned back so his mom could stick the electrodes to Padmé.

“Now, sweetheart, we’re going to get you onto the OR bed and let you give hugs and kisses before my friend, Luminara, knocks you out. She’s the nurse Anakin was arguing with earlier, so if you want to vent about him, she’s your woman. Don’t worry; I’m going to be right beside you from now until we get you into the recovery room. Everything will go fine, I’ve done this many times, and I’ve never seen any complications,” Shmi soothed and held Padmé’s hair as she vomited once again. Anakin suddenly felt very nervous. He knew things wouldn’t go wrong, his baby sister had this done a year ago, and she was perfectly healthy and as annoying as ever. He saw Padmé shiver as his mom helped her from the hospital bed to the stretcher. “Alright, this is where we part. I’ll give you guys a second.” Shmi stepped back, and Jobal rushed forward to wrap her daughter in her arms. Padmé was very scared now, tears were running down her face, but she wasn’t sure if it was from fear or pain. Her mom whispered soothing things into her ear as she hugged her, and Padmé squeezed her mom’s hand as she pulled away.

“I’ll stay right here, love. Mom will take great care of you.” Anakin said, a lump forming in his throat and taking his hands out of his pants pockets. He leaned down and scooped her into his arms.

“Ani, I can’t do this. I’m too scared. Take me home, please.” Padmé sobbed into his shoulder.

“You can do this. You’re so strong. I’ll still be here when you get out. Mom will be holding your hand the entire time,” he whispered, laying her back and pressing a small wooden item into her palm when she caught his hand attempting to make him stay. “My dad gave me this when I was terrified to go to kindergarten. He’ll watch over you, I promise. I’ve told him how much you mean to me.” He stepped back, tears in his eyes, blurring his vision. Her hand closed around the small wooden pig he carried religiously to kindergarten, then again when his dad passed. She clutched it tightly and looked at him miserably. The whites of her brown eyes were red, and sweat was beading on her brow. His mom pushed the bed out of the door. Anakin sank back into the recliner and pressed his palms to his eyes. She’ll be okay, he knows it.

* * *

Dr. Che found Mrs. Naberrie in the waiting room when she finished the surgery.  
“Mrs. Naberrie, she did fantastically. My assistant is closing the incision up right now. She’ll be sore for a few days, but should return to normal activity within the week.”

“Thank you, doctor. I’ll let my husband know, is it alright if I leave her boyfriend with her?”

“That’s fine. I’ll send Shmi out when Padmé wakes up.” Dr. Che said and shook Mrs. Naberrie’s hand before sending her on her way.

* * *

When Padmé woke, she was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked slowly and turned her head to find Anakin sitting beside her, dozing in a green recliner. Her head felt fuzzy, and her vision was blurry. She fell back asleep, not worrying about it too much. Anakin was there, everything was fine.

She woke again a couple of hours later. Anakin remained at her side, this time picking at a sandwich his mom bought him. He was watching something on TV but had the volume muted.

“Hey, Ani,” she said, her voice raspy. He turned to look at her and put his sandwich down.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he took her right hand in both of his.

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck,” she tried to sit up but didn’t have the energy. She felt nauseous but not as bad as before, her vision was blurry, and somehow she was still cold. Anakin tucked her blanket around her and put a warm hand on her forehead.

“Yeah? You look like you've been hit by a truck.”

“I’m going to puke again,” she warned, and he gave her the bucket and helped her roll to her side. It burned her nose and throat as she expelled bile from her stomach. When she finished, she wiped her mouth with a napkin, and Anakin slipped the straw from his cup into her mouth.

“Little sips, love. It’s Powerade, don’t worry,” he said. She drank a few sips and rolled back on to her back. “Are you still a little high?” she nodded.

“Ani, I love you. Like, I’m so fucking in love with you,” she was vaguely aware of his phone camera being pointed her way as he recorded her. “You’re so fucking hot, and you’re so nice to me. If I were to ask you to eat me out right here, would you do it? NO! You wouldn’t, and that’s because I’m so high right now!” He was trying to stifle his laughter. “Sometimes, you’re too polite! You won’t fuck me! Sometimes I want you to bend me over and fuck me! But you won’t! And I love that!” She stopped talking and just stared off into space. “Can I have a bite of your sandwich?”

“No, mom said you need to poop first to make sure your intestines aren’t clogged.”

“Damn.” Padmé felt even more tired than she did before she told Anakin she was in love with him. He would be sure to show her the video when she was feeling better.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” he feigned innocence, but Padmé didn’t by it.

“Stop it. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I think that I’m in love with you, too.” He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Are you still cold?”

“No. Why?” She shivered slightly. He gave her his hoodie anyway and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

“Does it hurt?” He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She nodded, squeezing his hand back. “I’ll go get someone.” He squeezed her hand again and stood to leave the room.

“Hey, where’s my mom?” she asked, looking around a little worried.

“Went home. Said that Sola had asked her and your dad to babysit. I said I would sit with you and let her know if anything went sideways.” He stood in the doorway awkwardly, trying to judge her reaction. “I’ll be right back; the remote is on the nightstand if you want to change it.” She reached over and changed the channel from the Diamondbacks-Pirates baseball game.

“The nurse said that they'd get you some more medicine after you eat, sorry, love.” He apologized as his mother came in to check on her.

“Hey, you’re awake, how are you feeling?” Shmi asked. “He’s been worried sick about you. Your mother told me he even cried when you went into the OR.” Anakin blushed, and Padmé smiled at him. “Any pain?”

“A little.” Shmi checked her incision and to see if her digestive system was up and running.

“I’m clearing you to eat, but nothing too heavy. I recommend some soup.” Padmé nodded, and Anakin flipped the TV back to the baseball game. “Ani, will you go down to the cafeteria and get a small bowl of chicken noodle soup?” He nodded and followed his mother’s orders. “Padmé, I want to talk to you. As your boyfriend’s mother, not patient and nurse.” She sat in Anakin’s vacated seat. “Has Ani told you about his dad?”

“No, what happened?”

“Quentin was in the military. He was killed in action when Anakin was 10. Sometimes, when he gets nervous or has had a good day, or if he’s upset, I hear him talk to his dad.” Padmé looked at the blanket. “About 90% of what he talks about is you. He likes you. I was surprised when he gave you the pig his dad gave him. I watched him carry it religiously to kindergarten, then to his father’s funeral, and once again when we moved here. He doesn’t like to talk about it, but if he trusted it in your hands, you must mean something to him.” Padmé felt a warm feeling in her chest; he’s told his dad about her. Anakin came back with a carton of soup in his hand. She looked at him and saw something different, a boy that had a backstory that nobody knew. Shmi patted her leg and left her son to sit with his girlfriend. Padmé ate a few bites of soup before, and she couldn’t help herself; she had to ask.

“Hey, your mom mentioned that your dad gave you that pig,” she gestured to the nightstand. He smirked and picked it up, turning it over in his hands.

“Yeah, he did.” Anakin smiled to himself and looked back up at Padmé. “You would have loved my dad.” His voice cracked.

“You don’t have to talk about him if it makes you uncomfortable. I want you to know I’m here for you.” Padmé held his hand. She was tired, but if Anakin wanted to talk, she would listen. Anakin swallowed hard, putting the wooden figure down, looking at her, his expression stoic.

“You should go to sleep. You’ve got to be getting tired.” She yawned, a bit hurt that Anakin didn’t want to open up to her. They’d been dating for three years now, and he was still hiding things from her. Anakin tucked her blanket around her and turned the volume on the TV off.

“I love you,” Padmé yawned. Anakin leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. “Go to sleep, it’s late,” she slurred, eyes drooping closed. He settled back into the uncomfortable recliner.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” His thumb was rubbing over her knuckles. Somehow she knew he’d open up to her, eventually. For now, she’d focus on getting better, which will be a breeze with Anakin by her side.


End file.
